Nikorasu Yukimura
Nikorasu Yukimura, 'Niko' with friends, is a shinobi of Iwagakure. He is 13 during the events before the time skip and is 16 during the events afterwards, putting him in the same age group as the Rookie 9. Background Born to unknown parents, Nikorasu was abandoned as a child in Konohagakure. He lived in the orphanage, but did not associate with many people, due to him being a quiet child. The only child at the orphanage who interacted with Nikorasu was Naruto Uzumaki, who tried, and succeded, to make him laugh on occasion. When Naruto left the orphanage to live in his own apartment, Nikorasu was left with no friends, until he attended the Academy years later where he saw Naruto once again. While the two did not interact again, Naruto, being Naruto, cheered Nikorasu up without even meaning to. Nikorasu met a girl in his class named Seidii Akiyama and eventually became friends. The two would interact with each other during breaks and would train with each other after school to better themselves. When the Genin Exams rolled around, Nikorasu had the same problem as Naruto, albeit, with less chakra. His attempts at the Bunshin (Clone) Jutsu, resulted in failures, due to his poor concentration and larger than average chakra reserves. However, after missing two days of the Academy, repeatedly trying to make three successful Bunshin, he eventually succeded, resulting in him passing the Genin Exam. When he received his headband and exited the Academy, he saw Naruto sitting on the swing by himself. Before he could do anything, Mizuki had already started talking to Naruto, sparking the events of Naruto becoming a Genin. Nikorasu was placed on a team with Seidii and another boy named Nasanieru Hayashi. The three became great friends, using great teamwork and completed their Genin Test, their sensei was Wiru Fukui. Nikorasu's team was not put up for the Chunin exams that year however, but contributed well to the defence against the Sand-Sound Invasion. However, during the time skip, Nikorasu's team went on a C-Rank mission gone wrong, his immediate take of charge after their sensei had been immobilised, as well as his fighting capability, cause him to gain a field promotion to the rank of Chūnin. During the events of Pain's attack, Nikorasu lost his left arm below the elbow, relieving him of active duty. However, after weeks of training, he learned how to use one handed seals and proved himself of use to the current Hokage, Tsunade Senju. This placed him back on active duty, however, he was not allowed to go on missions above C-Rank until deemed fit for higher ranked missions. During the events of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Nikorasu was placed under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but was freed when Naruto and Sasuke sealed Kaguya. After these events, Nikorasu approached Naruto, who recognised him from the orphanage, and the two became friends again. Nikorasu decided to leave the village for a few years, so as to give him time to think on what he would do for the rest of his life. After returning, Nikorasu found that Naruto and Hinata had married each other and was happy for them, Nikorasu decided to meet up with his old teammates to find that they had gotten together and were married, with Seidii already seven months pregnant. Later on, after Naruto had become Hokage, Nikorasu met Kurotsuchi in the village, because she was visiting for the Five Kage Summit. The two hit it off quite well and Nikorasu moved to Iwagakure after starting a relationship with Kurotsuchi, but visited Konoha now and then to meet up with his friends. In Iwa, Nikorasu became a Jōnin and became a sensei of a three man cell. Currently, Nikorasu is living in Iwagakure with Kurotsuchi and their two children, Raiga, a boy and Yukie, a girl. Personality Nikorasu was a quiet and shy child when he was younger, only interacting with Naruto at the orphanage. However, he opened up due to Seidii and Nasanieru becoming good friends with him. He is currently a loud person around his friends, but quiet around strangers. Nikorasu has some personality quirks, such as being quite dense and stubborn. He has quite a short temper and is quick to violence, but usually is only half-hearted when it comes to physical contact. Due to him being an orphan, he treasures gifts a lot, escpecially the necklace given to him by Kurotsuchi on his first birthday after they entered their relationship. Nikorasu seems to have an obsession with tiramisu, a dessert he encountered from a restaurant on a mission, this causes him to go crazy when someone takes a single bit from his stash. He is usually quite forgiving, unless someone has hurt his precious people. Nikorasu is usually quite wary around Kurotsuchi's grandfather, Onoki, who is as short tempered as him. In battle, Nikorasu is usually quite calm and collected, however, if one of his precious people is in danger, he forsakes all else to keep them safe, even endangering himself in the process. Appearance Nikorasu is a brown haired, green eyed male with a height of 6' 4". His hair has a fringe going down to just above his eyes, covering his eyebrows, and the back of it reaching halfway down his neck. His hair is usually swept to the right side of his body. His eyes are usually bright and cheery when with friends, but they convey no emotion when alone or being quiet and detached. He is in shape and has quite broad shoulders, as well as a broad chest. Before the time skip, Nikorasu is usually seen wearing black cargo pants with a crimson long sleeved shirt, he also wore black ninja sandals. He usually wears his hitae-ate around his right bicep, but ties it to his head when facing off against truly powerful opponents. After the time skip, his outfit has not changed much, the only difference being a pair of black sunglasses and a katana with a black sheath, black hilt and purple grip at his hip. He does not wear the Konoha Chūnin flak jacket or the Iwa Jōnin attire. Abilities Nikorasu struggled quite a bit at the Academy due to his chakra control problems, but after gaining a sensei who showed him chakra control exercises, he jumped up in ninja prowess. He is quite powerful, being on the level of Jiraiya of the Sannin. Ninjutsu Nikorasu is not a primary user of Ninjutsu, however is quite adept at it. He is believed to be a relative to the Yuki clan, however, instead of having an Ice Release Kekkei Genkai, he has a Snow Release Kekkei Genkai, able to use and create snow at his pleasure. His main affinities are Water and Wind, using Wind with his Kenjutsu and Water with his Ninjutsu. His signature move is the Snow Release: Snow Crusher ''which consists of two large amounts of snow being created and hardening into slabs before being used to crush the target. He knows quite a few Water Release jutsu, such as the ''Water Release: Water Prison, the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet and the Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion, among others. He does not use many Wind Ninjutsu, only really using the Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, the Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere and the Wind Release: Slashing Hurricane. Taijutsu Nikorasu is an avid user of Taijutsu, even going so far as to create his own Taijutsu Style, incorporating his Kekkei Genkai into it. This consists of using snow to harden around the parts of his body he uses to strike extremely quick. This helps with feints as for example; the enemy will think that he will attack with an already snow hardened fist before feinting and using a snow hardened leg to strike, with the snow attaching itself and hardening itself around the leg within milliseconds. Genjutsu Nikorasu's experience with Genjutsu is practically non-existent, other than being able to dispel high-level Genjutsu, he has no experience with Genjutsu. Kenjutsu Nikorasu's primary fighting style, is that of Kenjutsu. Using his Wind natured chakra to help with his cutting ability and range, he is very good at Kenjutsu, learning from Yugao Uzuki and Chōjūrō. Nikorasu used both of their styles and his own to create a completely new one. This consists of using Wind natured chakra and Snow. The Wind chakra is used for his cutting power and the Snow is used for creating small blades on the forearms, knees, shins or elbows. Summoning Jutsu Nikorasu learnt the Summoning Jutsu after finding the Summoning Contract for the Snow Wolves in a cave during a blizzard. After learning it, he summoned a low level snow wolf kit, that later became his familiar. He then summoned the boss summon and sorted out the details. The Snow Wolves' abilities are that of stealth and Snow/Ice powers, whether it be breath or armour. Relationships Nikorasu is good friends of Naruto, Seidii, Nasanieru, Hinata and the rest of the Konoha 11. Even sparring with Rock Lee in Taijutsu matches and engaging Shikamaru Nara in shogi matches. He is a student of Yūgao Uzuki and Chōjūrō and repeatedly spars in Kenjutsu matches with them. He is also a student of Wiru Fukui. He is currently married to the Fourth Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi and has two children, Raiga, a boy of four and Yukie, a girl of seven. Nikorasu is caring and loyal to a fault to his friends and precious people, however, will not hesitate to hurt them if needed. Intelligence Nikorasu's intelligence is quite impressive, however can be forgotten when a precious person is in danger or hurt. When not in battle however, he is quite dense and can be oblivious to what is going on around him. When in a rush, He tends to forget an article of clothing, usually his shirt, which Kurotsuchi is greatly appreciative. Nikorasu enjoys puzzle solving and is quite adept at numerical equations and strategising, usually engaging Shikamaru Nara in shogi matches. Sensory Perceptions Nikorasu is not that much of an adept sensor, however, can usually sense the emotions of the people around him, within a ten meter radius. This can help if someone is trying to eavesdrop or sneak up on him, usually Raiga, Yukie or Kurotsuchi. Again, this goes out the window if a precious person is in danger or hurt. Category:DRAFT